the_television_channelsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by Disney Junior (English Canada)
This is a list of television programs broadcast on the cable and satellite TV channel Disney Junior in Canada. Programming Current programming * Chuggington (January 23, 2017 – present) * Doc McStuffins (December 1, 2015 – present) * Elena of Avalor (July 23, 2016 – present) * Fancy Nancy (July 14, 2018 - present) * Gigantosaurus (January 19, 2019 - present) * The Lion Guard (January 17, 2016 – present) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers (January 21, 2017 – present) * Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures (January 21, 2017 – present) * Muppet Babies (March 24, 2018 – present) * PJ Masks (February 7, 2016 – present) * Puppy Dog Pals (April 23, 2017 – present) * The Rocketeer (November 10, 2019 – present) * T.O.T.S. ''(June 22, 2019 – present) * ''Vampirina (October 7, 2017 – present) Rerunning programming * Barney & Friends Reboot Series ''(December 1, 2015 - present) * ''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (January 14, 2020 - present) * Mike the Knight (January 1, 2018 - present) * Trucktown (September 1, 2018 – present) * The ZhuZhus (November 20, 2017 – present) Future programming * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * The 7D * Aladdin * Art Attack * The Doodlebops * Elliot Moose * Hey Duggee * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Oki's Oasis * Ooh, Aah & You * Paz * PB&J Otter * Tinga Tinga Tales * The Wiggles Former programming * The Berenstain Bears (September 3, 2016 – August 30, 2018) * Dinopaws ''(August 28, 2017 - December 30, 2018) * ''Goldie & Bear (December 1, 2015 – September 1, 2019) * Guess with Jess (December 1, 2015 – September 2, 2016; December 5, 2016 – December 30, 2016) * Handy Manny (December 1, 2015 – August 2016) * Henry Hugglemonster (December 1, 2015 – August 26, 2017) * Imagination Movers (January 1, 2016 – August 2016) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (December 1, 2015 – August 28, 2017) * Jane and the Dragon (December 1, 2015 – September 2, 2016) * Little Charmers (December 31, 2018 – January 13, 2020) * Little Einsteins (December 1, 2015 – August 26, 2017) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ''(December 1, 2015 – September 1, 2019) * ''Miles from Tomorrowland (December 1, 2015 – September 1, 2019) * My Big Big Friend ''(September 1, 2018 – February 25, 2019) * ''My Friend Rabbit (December 1, 2015 – August 30, 2018) * Rolie Polie Olie (December 1, 2015 – August 30, 2018) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (December 1, 2015 – August 28, 2017) * Sofia the First ''(December 1, 2015 – August 31, 2019) * ''Special Agent Oso (December 1, 2015 - August 2016) * Timothy Goes To School (September 3, 2016 – August 27, 2017) * Willa's Wild Life (December 1, 2015 – August 26, 2018) * Zigby (January 2, 2017 - May 28, 2017) DHX Media Version Programming These are the programs that aired on the DHX Media's version of Disney Junior Canada before it relaunched as Family Jr.. * Bananas in Pyjamas (February 19, 2013 – September 17, 2015) * Bear in the Big Blue House (May 6, 2011 – May 25, 2012; September 3, 2012 – September 29, 2013) * Bunnytown (May 6, 2011 – May 2012) * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (May 6, 2011 – June 30, 2012) * Doc McStuffins (April 8, 2012 – August 30, 2015) * DuckTales (October 2011 – September 30, 2013) * Franny's Feet (May 6, 2011 – September 1, 2014; August 31, 2015 – September 17, 2015) * Gerald McBoing-Boing (May 6, 2011 – July 31, 2011) * Handy Manny (May 6, 2011 – August 7, 2014) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (May 6, 2011 – August 28, 2014) * Henry Hugglemonster (April 21, 2013 - September 17, 2015) * Henry's World (May 6, 2011 – August 31, 2013) * Higglytown Heroes (May 6, 2011 – September 27, 2013) * Imagination Movers (May 6, 2011 – August 30, 2015) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (May 6, 2011 – September 17, 2015) * Johnny and the Sprites (May 6, 2011 – September 2, 2012) * JoJo's Circus (May 6, 2011 – September 1, 2013) * Julius Jr. (May 2, 2015 – September 17, 2015) * Jungle Junction (May 6, 2011 – August 30, 2015) * Justin Time (September 16, 2012 - September 17, 2015) * Kate and Mim-Mim (September 5, 2015 – September 17, 2015) * Katie and Orbie (May 6, 2011 – December 31, 2012) * Lalaloopsy (September 27, 2014 – September 17, 2015) * Little Einsteins (May 6, 2011 – September 17, 2015) * The Little Mermaid (September 16, 2013 – August 31, 2014) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (May 6, 2011 – September 17, 2015) * Miles from Tomorrowland (February 21, 2015 – August 30, 2015) * Out of the Box (July 1, 2011 – August 31, 2012; December 31, 2012 – August 31, 2014) * Sarah & Duck (July 7, 2014 – September 17, 2015) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (February 2, 2014 – September 17, 2015) * Sofia the First (January 19, 2013 – August 31, 2015) * Special Agent Oso (May 6, 2011 – September 17, 2015) * Stanley (May 6, 2011 – September 29, 2013) * Stella and Sam (May 6, 2011 – September 17, 2015) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (May 6, 2011 – September 17, 2015) * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear (May 6, 2011 – August 30, 2015) * Thomas & Friends (May 24, 2015 – September 17, 2015) * Tickety Toc (April 23, 2012 – September 17, 2015) * Topsy and Tim (September 5, 2015 – September 17, 2015) * Twirlywoos (September 5, 2015 – September 17, 2015) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (May 6, 2011 – June 30, 2015) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (September 5, 2015 – September 17, 2015) * Yup Yups (September 16, 2013 – September 17, 2015) Disney Junior (TV Channel Canada) Programming ** 3-2-1 Contact ** Adventures in Wonderland ** Bear in the Big Blue House ** Bert & Ernie's Great Adventures ** Bob the Builder ** Bill Nye the Science Guy ** Bunnytown ** Charlie and Lola ** Doc McStuffins ** Dumbo's Circus ** The Electric Company (1971 TV Series) ** Elmo's World ** Fireman Sam ** Fraggle Rock ** Global Grover ** Good Morning, Mickey ** Greatest Moments ** Handy Manny ** Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs ** Higglytown Heroes ** Imagination Movers ** Jake and the Never Land Pirates ** Johnny and the Spirites ** Jojo’s Circus ** Jungle Junction ** The Koala Brothers ** Laff-A-Lympics ** Maggie and the Ferocious Beast ** Make Way for Noddy ** Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ** Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends ** Mister Rogers' Neighborhood ** My Friends Tigger & Pooh ** New MacDonald's Farm ** Out of the Box ** PB&J Otter ** Play With Me Sesame ** Pound Puppies (1986 TV Series) ** PrankStars ** Postman Pat ** Reading Rainbow ** Rolie Polie Olie ** Sesame Street ** Sing Me A Story With Belle ** Special Agent Oso ** Spot the Dog ** Stanley ** Think Fast! ** The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) ** The Mouse Factory ** The Good Evening Show with Sora and Friends ** Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends ** TUGS ** VeggieTales ** Welcome to Pooh Corner ** Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! ** Yogi's Gang ** Yogi's Space Race ** Yogi's Treasure Hunt Programming Shorts A Poem Is... Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? Car Toons: Mater's Tall Tale Choo-Choo-Soul Disney's Friends for Change Disney 365 Descendants: Wicked World Feeling Good with Jojo Go Baby! Handy Manny's School for Tools Happy Monster Band Have a Laugh Hit Play Hokey Wolf Huckleberry Hound Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol Magilla Gorilla Mickey's Mousekersize Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Minnie's Bow Toons Muppet Moments Peter Potamus Pixie and Pixie and Mr. Jinks Quick Draw McGraw Shanna's Show Snagglepuss Snooper and Blabber Special Agent Oso: Three Healthy Steps Tasty Time With ZeFronk This is Me TTI (The Time I...) Where is Warehouse Mouse? Yakky Doodle Yogi Bear Movies Teen Beach Movie The Muppets (2011 Film) Muppets Most Wanted Cinderella Cinderella II Cinderella III The Jungle Book The Jungle Book 2 Camp Rock Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam Princess Protection Program Fantasia Fantasia 2000 The Muppet Movie The Great Muppet Caper Sleeping Beauty The Little Mermaid The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Aladdin The Return of Jafar Alice in Wonderland Tangled Babes in Toyland (1961 Film) The Happiest Millionaire Tinker Bell The Three Caballeros 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Bedknobs and Broomsticks Pete's Dragon The Black Hole The Love Bug Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun Rolie Rolie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase Summer Magic The Rescuers The Rescuers Down Under Robin Hood The Monkey's Uncle Old Yeller The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Song of the South One Hundred and One Dalmatians The Sword in the Stone Mary Poppins Frozen Category:Lists of television series by network